


Rottura di scatole

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray aveva sempre pensato che Natsu fosse una vera e propria rottura di scatole, almeno finché non aveva conosciuto Juvia e aveva ridimensionato il termine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rottura di scatole

**Titolo** : Rottura di scatole  
 **Personaggi** :  Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar  
 **Genere** :  fluff, romantico  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** :  flashfic  
 **Wordcount** : 495 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :Scritta per la [Maritombola](viewpage.php?page=maritombola) con il prompt: 61. “Ho bisogno di aiuto.” “Okay, adesso calmati. Raccontami tutto dall’inizio.”

 

Gray aveva sempre pensato che Natsu fosse una vera e propria rottura di scatole, almeno finché non aveva conosciuto Juvia e aveva ridimensionato il termine, non che essere il protagonista dei sogni romantici di una ragazza carina fosse una seccatura, solo che…  
Solo che…  
Si sentiva in imbarazzo, ogni volta che Juvia lo fissava con quello sguardo adorante o lo chiamava _Dolce Gray_.  
Non era da lui, ecco.  
E non era da lui, nemmeno, essere lo zimbello dell’intera gilda.  
Quindi, con questi pensieri in mente, si chiuse la porta del suo appartamento alle spalle, togliendosi immediatamente gli abiti e buttandosi sul letto, cercando un po’ di tranquillità fra quelle quattro mura.  
Stava quasi per assopirsi quando un bussare concitato l’allarmò, facendolo alzare e correre alla porta, ritrovandosi davanti, una volta aperta, il volto in lacrime della ragazza che, fino a poco prima, aveva invaso i suoi pensieri: «Gray-sama…» singhiozzò la maga dell’acqua, mentre gli occhi lacrimavano a tutto spiano: «Gray-sama…»  
Il mago del ghiaccio sospirò, grattandosi la testa mora: «Che cosa è successo, Juvia?» le domandò, mentre in singhiozzi diventavano sempre più forti e lui si sentiva a disagio: non gli piaceva quando piangeva.  
«H-ho bisogno di aiuto…» riuscì a dire, tra i gemiti, la ragazza e subito, la mente di Gray, andò ai più terribili scenari: perché aveva bisogno di aiuto? Una missione troppo difficile che aveva accettato? Qualcuno dal passato che era giunto per tormentarla? Una nuova terribile minaccia?  
Serio, le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e la sospinse dentro casa sua: «Okay, adesso calmati. Raccontami tutto dall’inizio.» le bisbigliò, facendola sedere al tavolino e raccattando le mutande che, poco prima, si era tolto assieme a tutto il resto.  
Nota per me: ricordarsi di controllare se indosso le mutande prima di andare ad aprire, pensò il mago, infilandosi i boxer e, poi, accucciandosi davanti alla ragazza dai capelli azzurrini: «Juvia?» la richiamò, stranito da come la maga fosse totalmente sconnessa: «Vuoi raccontarmi che cosa è successo?»  
Juvia annuì, asciugandosi le lacrime e incontrando lo sguardo dell’altro: «Juvia era tornata al dormitorio…» bisbigliò, inceppandosi in alcune parole: «…e quando è entrata in stanza…»  
Un furto!, la mente di Gray s’illuminò come se si fosse accesa una lampadina: sicuramente un maledetto ladro aveva rubato qualcosa a Juvia, qualcosa a cui lei teneva particolarmente. Magari qualcosa della sua famiglia…  
«…e Juvia l’ha visto…»  
Il ladro, s’era imbattuta nel ladro.  
Di sicuro le aveva fatto qualcosa di male.  
«Juvia, che aspetto aveva? Lo troveremo e…»  
«Quel dannato cavallo di Bisca s’è mangiato il ritratto di Gray-sama!» urlò, tutto d’un fiato, la maga dell’acqua, riprendendo a piangere ininterrottamente e lasciando il moro a bocca aperta.  
Ecco.  
Se lo doveva aspettare.  
In fondo era Juvia, no?  
«Ju-juvia?»  
«Sì, Gray-sama?»  
«Ti stai disperando perché un cavallo s’è mangiato un mio ritratto? E quando cavolo l’avresti fatto questo ritratto?»  
«Sì.» singhiozzò la ragazza, ignorando totalmente la sua seconda domanda e lasciando che nuove lacrime scorressero lungo le sue guance, iniziando ad allagargli casa.  
Oh, fantastico.  
Ci mancava solo quello.  
E, poi, non doveva pensare che quella ragazza non fosse una vera e propria rottura di scatole?


End file.
